wikidonarutoshippudenfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi (薬師 カブト, Yakushi Kabuto) éum dos antagonistas principais da série, que foi introduzido pela primeira vez como um geninde Konoha. Mais tarde, foi revelado como médico pessoal de Orochimaru, assistente e braço direito em geral. Apóso selamento de Orochimaru, ele uniu forças com Tobi durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Personalidade Como uma criança, devido à amnésia que ele sofreu, Kabuto era uma pessoa tímida, quieta e educada, que não sabia quem ele era ou de onde ele pertencia no mundo. Devido à freira que o levou e deu-lhe os óculos para ver, ele era muito compassivo para ele, derramando lágrimas de agradecimento para ele, mostrando que ele era muito sensível como uma criança. Lealdades Kabuto e personalidade são difíceis de discernir, como ele é um sádico, mas educado homem, útil com um senso de humor seco. Ele gosta de jogar jogos psicológicos com seus inimigos, muitas vezes enervante-los, apontando os seus pontos fracos e girando horrores pessoais contra eles. Durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, ele ressuscitou livremente as pessoas não só para o combate, mas também mentalmente para atacar seus adversários, e viu as personalidades daqueles que ele trouxe de volta, mas nada como peões. 8 Apesar disso, ele parece ter um disco rígido tempo tolerar grosseria, indicado por seus freqüentes admoestações de Uchiha Sasuke para Orochimaru não tratar com respeito. Orochimaru também parece ter dificuldade em determinar os pensamentos de Kabuto, às vezes, como visto quando ele Kabuto ordens para sequestrar Sasuke, e se pergunta se talvez Kabuto vai matá-lo em vez disso, mesmo dando indícios de que agora seria o momento oportuno para deter seus planos. Mesmo neste caso, Orochimaru tem grande confiança na lealdade de Kabuto, muitas vezes rindo a perspectiva de que Kabuto iria traí-lo. Enquanto Kabuto geralmente obedeceu ordens de Orochimaru, mesmo indo tão longe como para salvar a vida de Orochimaru, às vezes, ele não está acima ajudando os inimigos de Orochimaru, por exemplo, ele cura Sakura Haruno e Hinata Hyuga em diferentes ocasiões. Quando a cura Sakura, Kabuto dicas de um motivo, dizendo que Akatsuki é o verdadeiro inimigo; Orochimaru depois diz algo semelhante, apontando que a morte de mais membros da Akatsuki significa menos inimigos para ele. Ele também é geralmente educado para Naruto Uzumaki, para quem Kabuto possui uma fixação peculiar, a despeito do fato de que eles têm motivos conflitantes durante seus encontros. Apesar de seus objetivos pouco claros, Kabuto parecia se contentar em seguir Orochimaru, usando o alinhamento para fazer pedidos de entidades específicas com as quais a aumentar os seus conhecimentos. Kabuto demonstra uma visão clara de respeito com aqueles que ele vê com grande status, como disse a Tsunade que ele tinha o maior respeito por ela como um ninja colega médico. Ele vê o Sannin como ninja grande e poderoso, e ainda leva muita emoção para testar o seu valor contra eles. Devido a essa característica, ele vê os outros que não ganharam uma alta reputação e famosos, mas nada como lutadores inferiores com nenhuma habilidade em combate e habilidade. Kabuto afirma que ele não gosta de forçar as pessoas a fazer coisas contra a sua vontade, e ao invés disso ele iria manipulá-los, agindo simpático a eles. Ele planejou enviar um doente para recuperar Kimimaro Sasuke, mas apenas falou sobre o quanto está sofrendo Orochimaru, a fim de estimular a lealdade Kimimaro de mover-se contra o seu corpo doente. Orochimaru observou que Kabuto tem uma personalidade desagradável. Kabuto também afirmou que é um introvertido, e prefere lugares isolados. Devido a isso, ele considera a técnica Reencarnação Impura Mundo vai trazê-lo de infâmia indesejada e atenção, que ele observa como desvantagem a técnica chamada perfeito. Desde a fusão dos restos mortais de Orochimaru em seu corpo, Kabuto demonstrou ter a ambição de superar Orochimaru. Ele também mostrou recentemente interesse em aprofundar seu conhecimento de técnicas, a meta de seu antigo mestre e, como tal, aparentemente quer adquirir Sasuke para isso. Ele também mostrou interesse em experimentar em Yamato e Zetsu. Um de seus objetivos parece ser capaz de aprender os segredos do Sábio de Seis Caminhos. Seja ou não essa mudança de personalidade é causada por restos de Orochimaru ou não continua a ser visto. Além disso, enquanto prometia uma aliança com Tobi e Akatsuki, bem como a oferta para ressuscitar um exército de homens poderosos, Kabuto anteriormente fornecidos Naruto um livro contendo todas as informações sobre Akatsuki, bem como deixando um rastro de cadáveres para permitir Anko Mitarashi e sua brigada de seguir no cemitério de montanhas. Esta foi, aparentemente, para atrair Anko em uma armadilha para que ele pudesse capturá-la, a fim de extrair o seu chakra, e ele se recusou a matá-la em ordens de Tobi. Tobi também suspeita que Kabuto planeja usar a guerra para enfraquecer tanto as Forças Aliadas e seu poder de luta próprio depois de saber que Kabuto levou o ninja de Konoha para seu esconderijo. Kabuto, apesar de sua personalidade mais frio no início da série, foi mostrado para ser interiormente em conflito com inseguranças importantes sobre sua identidade para a maioria de sua vida. De acordo com ele, até Orochimaru foi selado ele era um pouco inseguro de sua identidade. Afirmou-se que ele iria fazer agora o que ele queria fazer o que ele não sentiu nenhuma lealdade, mesmo para as pessoas ou aldeia que o criaram, detestar o fato de que ele havia sido criado pelo inimigo de seu povo. 9 Ele alegou não sei quem ele realmente era ou o que ele queria fazer até a pensar em como Naruto conseguiu sua vontade. 10 Kabuto No geral, compara-se com Uchiha Itachi, ambos servidos Konoha no escuro, mas foram rejeitados pela aldeia em troca,e afirma que por causa disso, ele entende Sasuke mais do que ninguém. Aparência A Marca de Kabuto é um par de óculos circulares, um presente de Nonô, e ele raramente é visto sem eles. Ele tem olhos negros e cabelos brancos, que normalmente é mantido em um rabo de cavalo. Na maioriade suas aparições anteriores, ele usava uma camisa roxa escura com uma gola alta, uma camiseta branca, luvas sem dedos com placas deblindados na parte de trás da mão, um cinto de pano branco usado em um ângulo, calça roxa escura, sandálias azuis, e um coldre shuriken na perna direita. Ele normalmente usava um protetor de testa Otogakure, mas foi visto pela primeira vez usando um protetor de testa Konohagakure como parte de seu disfarce genin. Pouco depois de Sasuke contra-absorvido Orochimaru, Kabuto tomou células e tecidos a partir dos restos de verdadeira forma de Orochimaru e as implantaram em seu corpo. As células e tecidos começou lentamente a assumir o seu corpo, mas ele resistiu a sua influência e, eventualmente, aprendeu a controlar totalmente o material genético de Orochimaru, levando-o a assumir muitas características físicas de seu antigo mestre. Estes incluem marcas roxas Orochimaru olho e alunosserpentina, assim como padrões Scaley no rosto e muito de seu corpo.Ele não usa o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, em vez deixá-lodespenteado e permitindo que ela cresça para fora. Ele usa um mantocor de vinho com uma capa projetada para se parecer com uma cabeça de serpente, com branco, vermelho e marcações amarelas que lembramolhos, a capa pode ser fechado como a boca de uma cobra para ajudar a proteger os seus sentidos a partir dos efeitos de genjutsu. Eletambém parece ter uma cobra, branco longo fundido com seu abdômen, que é mantida enrolada na cintura e, muitas vezes visto deslizandodebaixo de suas vestes, como uma cauda. Ele pode derramar o seucorpo humano, tendo a aparência de uma serpente monstruosa com as características faciais fortemente distorcida e braços. História Passado Kabuto pequeno está sendo encontrado por Nonô, nos arredores de uma vila destruída. Sofrendo de um ferimento na cabeça e amnésia, ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança de seus pais ou a sua própria identidade. A freira tratado suas feridas com ninjutsu médico eo levou para um orfanato. Tímido e reservado Kabuto, que não falou com ninguém, nem agradecer a freira por sua bondade, o que levou um órfão do companheiro, Urushi, para questionar se ele tinha alguma maneiras, antes de bater um capacete na cabeça de Kabuto para proteger a sua cicatrização. Quando Urushi declarou que sua falta de um nome foi chato, a freira decidiu nomeá-lo "Kabuto", após o capacete.Mais tarde naquela noite, Kabuto sentiu culpado por não agradecer a freira e saiu da cama para encontrá-la, só para ficar em apuros com as outras alas para ser até o seu passado toque de recolher. Quando o levaram a um relógio para ensinar-lhe o tempo de toque de recolher, em um primeiro momento parecia que ele era jovem demais para dizer o tempo, mas a freira reconheceu que estava vesgo e emprestou-lhe os óculos, permitindo-lhe para impressionar os outros responsáveis pela correta determinar o tempo do toque de recolher, apesar da sua tenra idade. Porque o orfanato não podiam pagar óculos para ele, a mulher deixou-o manter o dela, e Kabuto se desmanchou em lágrimas, agradecendo repetidamente enquanto ela o confortou. 5 Ao longo dos anos, Kabuto seriam ensinadas várias técnicas médicas por Nonô, de modo que ele acabou por ser capaz de ajudá-la na cura shinobi e assim, ganhar dinheiro para o orfanato. Foi aqui que ele conheceu Orochimaru, que lhe perguntou se ele queria se tornar um shinobi, afirmando que o papel iria se adequar a ele, mas Kabuto diminuiu. No entanto, após escutas uma conversa Nonô teve com Danzou Shimura e ouvir a demanda deste último para um órfão em troca de financiamento, Kabuto vez aceitou a oferta. A partir daí, ele foi incumbido de se infiltrar várias aldeias escondidas, incluindo os dos cinco grandes países Shinobi. Durante uma cessão em Iwagakure, ele foi forçado a fugir depois de sua capa foi soprada e inconscientemente atacou sua "mãe", o nono, no processo. Com ela não conseguiu reconhecê-lo mesmo quando ele curou seus ferimentos, Kabuto chegou a questionar a sua identidade e propósito, quando ele foi novamente abordado por Orochimaru. Naruto Arca do Exame Chunin Antes da primeira fase dos exames Chunin, Kabuto fez amizade com os membros da nove novatos com informações sobre seus colegas competidores. Durante a segunda fase do exame, Kabuto juntou forças com o Time 7 numa tentativa de terminar a fase sem aborrecimentos.Quando o grupo encontrou Equipe Oboro, óculos de Kabuto foram derrubados de seu rosto depois de salvar Naruto de um ataque. EsteKabuto causados a perder momentaneamente a calma e revelar o seu plano magnífico, paralisando tanto Oboro Equipe e Sasuke e Sakura, mas Uzumaki Naruto deu a oportunidade de derrotar o genin Ame.Concluído o segundo teste, Kabuto reuniu com seus colegas de equipa, Yoroi Akado e Misumi Tsurugi. Voltar com sua equipe, informou a Kabuto Orochimaru o que tinha aprendido sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Com Orochimaru agora em posição de observar em primeira mão,Sasuke, Kabuto perdeu antes das partidas preliminares dos examesChunin. Apesar de explicar a Naruto que ele estava cansado,machucado, e dispostos a arriscar a sua vida ainda mais, Kabutorealmente perdido devido a seu medo de que a luta prolongada poderia causar-lhe para mostrar suas verdadeiras habilidades, soprando suacapa. Depois de Orochimaru acumulado um número suficiente de sua própria inteligência sobre Sasuke, ele instruiu Kabuto para sequestrarSasuke. Ele foi capaz de tirar os oito membros ANBU guarda Sasuke equase conseguiu realizar esta tarefa, mas Kakashi Hatake interveioantes que pudesse terminar, forçando Kabuto a fugir. Mais tarde, ele falou com Baki e eles discutiram a Suna e Oto próximainvasão de Konoha. Enquanto discusing da invasão iminente, elesperceberam que estavam sendo ouvidos por Hayate Gekko. Kabuto se ofereceu para eliminar Hayate, Baki, mas fê-lo ele mesmo. Arca da Invasão de Konoha Durante as partidas finais do Exame Chunin, Kabuto mata um Ninja ANBU e se disfarça como um membro da ANBU, e se mistura com o público. Durante a batalha de Naruto e Neji Hyuga, ele cura Hinata. Quando Sasuke fere Gaara, Kabuto usa um genjutsu para colocar o público para dormir e sinalizar o início da invasão de Konoha. Durante a invasão, Kabuto tem Oto ninja Naruto ir atrás de quando ele começa abuscar Sasuke, temendo que ele acabará por se tornar, se ele não for tratado logo. No entanto, parece que ele jásabia que ia falhar como elequeria testar Naruto. Ele não contribui na batalha, salientando que Kakashi sócopiar suas habilidades, e foge da aldeia quando o fracasso da invasão. Arca da Busca por Tsunade Com Orochimaru sendo gravemente ferido como resultado da invasãofalhou, Kabuto acompanha-lo em busca de Tsunade, que eles esperamser capaz de curá-lo. Ao encontrar e em tempo parecendo convencerTsunade, Kabuto avisos de que as técnicas médicas de Tsunade é preenchido com a intenção de matar, e como tal deixa-la antes que ela possa matar Orochimaru. Com claro que Tsunade não vai ajudá-los de bom grado, Tsunade Kabuto luta na esperança de que ele pode forçá-laem sua apresentação. Depois de tomar uma pílula Rações Militar para aumentar suas habilidades, Kabuto é capaz de manter-se com Tsunadee conseguir um número de ataques incapacitantes, embora ela eventualmente terras um ataque paralisante sobre ele. Apesar de seus esforços, ele percebe que está completamente superada pelo Sannin, Tsunade, mesmo em seu estado caído. Após a recuperação, Kabutousa uma kunai para cortar a mão, Tsunade encharcando em seu sangue e invocando-a haemophobia, permitindo-lhe a terra uma série de ataques por unanimidade. Quando chegar reforços para Tsunade, Kabuto é confrontado com Shizune, que ele rapidamente derrotas. Como ele volta sua atenção para Tsunade, Naruto também vem em seu socorro, surpreso queKabuto é um espião para Orochimaru. Enquanto Kabuto não vêNarutocomo uma grande ameaça, Naruto écapaz de atingir Kabuto com seuRasengan, causando danos tanto para Kabuto que ele étotalmente incapaz de curar. Enquanto Kabuto conseguiu desferir um golpe fatalpara o coração de Naruto antes do Rasengan acertá-lo, Tsunade curaNaruto, antes que ele pode morrer, deixando Kabuto a deitar no chão,derrotado. Mais tarde, ele recupera a ponto de ajudar Orochimaru a envocar Manda, e foge com seu mestre uma vez Orochimaru é derrotado. Arca da Busco por Sasuke Como Orochimaru espera ansiosamente a chegada de Sasuke em seucovil, Kabuto encoraja-o a mudar para um novo corpo, enquanto eleainda pode, até mesmo oferecendo seu próprio corpo. EmboraOrochimaru rejeita a oferta, Kabuto encontra um corpo forte paraOrochimaru para mudar para o caso. Apesar de seus esforços parecem ter sido desnecessária por um tempo, Orochimaru finalmente se cansade esperar por Sasuke e muda para o corpo que Kabuto preparado. Ele também manipulado Kimimaro para sair para recuperar Sasuke, apesardesta última doença terminal. Naruto Shippuuden Arca de Sasuke e Sai Quando o Time Yamato vem ao encontro de um dos agentes de Sasori, Kabuto é revelado para ser esse agente. Yamato disfarçado comoSasori, é capaz de aprender algumas coisas de Kabuto, que assim como ele está prestes a capturar o último Orochimaru aparece. Embora pareça como se Orochimaru está prestes a matar Kabuto como um traidor, cortes Kabuto a cabeça do disfarce de Sasori, tendo a intenção de matar o Sasori real sob as ordens de Orochimaru. Com sua tampasoprado, Yamato chama para o resto da sua equipa de assistência, e, eventualmente, Naruto começa a lutar contra Orochimaru. No início da batalha, Kabuto tenta atacar Naruto que caiu em sua forma de trêscaudas, mas ele équase que instantaneamente repelia a uma boa distância por um dos rugidos de Naruto, Sakura batendo para fora no processo. Ele retorna para a ponte e cura Sakura, que tinha sidoatacado por Naruto, e sugere que a Akatsuki é o maior inimigo. Após a batalha, Kabuto Orochimaru junta e Team Yamato membro Saiem voltar para seu esconderijo, e Kabuto é encarregado de deixar para trás um corpo morto que se parece com Sai para impedir que alguém a segui-los. Quando Sai mais tarde écapturado, Kabuto vem em seu auxílio, apenas para ser capturado por Sai vez. Incapaz de escapar, Kabuto épróxima com a informação, e desencoraja Naruto de tentarrecuperar o Sasuke traidor. Kabuto é deixado sozinho como Team 7pesquisas a Lair, que estáem algum ponto livre e junta-se Orochimarue Sasuke quando eles partem. Arca das Três Caudas Percebendo que o tempo estava se aproximando rapidamente para ele mudar de corpos, Orochimaru envia Kabuto para buscar Guren.Quando Kabuto se aproxima dela Guren localização ataca-lo para ver se ele é digno de ser atendente de Orochimaru. Satisfeita, ela o acompanha até o covil de Orochimaru e fica encarregado de testar os prisioneiros lá e formar uma equipe. Quando Guren e sua equipe não conseguem matar um grupo de Konoha ninja, Kabuto tem-nos ajudar na convocação da Besta Três-Caudas. Kabuto ordenou Guren de contê-lo com seu lançamento de Cristal. Quando ela revela-se incapaz de fazê-lo, retiros Kabuto ao perceber que ele precisa repensar sua estratégia. Mais tarde, ele começa os preparativos para uma última tentativa de capturar os três Tails durante o qual ele reúne secretamente com Rinji, que se revela ser um espião para Kabuto. Depois de saber que Konoha começou a tentativa de selar fora os Tails três, Kabuto e Guren recupera Yūkimaru para detê-los. Embora com sucesso parar o shinobi de Konoha de selar as Tails três, eles conseguem obter Yūkimaru, para desgosto de Kabuto. Decidido a tomar medidas desesperadas, Kabuto enganado Kigiri, Kihō e Nurari em pensar que eles estavam morrendo de as lesões sofridas a partir do Konoha-nin e convenceu-os a passar por uma operação cansativa de ter amaldiçoado selos força ativados. Ele então se disfarça Rinji, truques Yūkimaru usar seu poder para liberar força total Três-Tail, apesar de saber como foi enfraquecido Yūkimaru. Após uma tentativa fracassada de ter Yūkimaru fazer as Tails Três de ir em um Kabuto, rampage, disfarçado Rinji, revela a Yūkimaru que era Guren que matou sua mãe, mas fica chocado perdoa que Yūkimaru ela. Ele então ataca Guren e Yūkimaru com bisturis, mas são desviados por Naruto. Naruto lança um dos bisturis corta rosto Rinji, que acaba por ser uma máscara e ele cai, revelando que ele é Kabuto. Desde seu encontro com Rinji, Kabuto foi posando como ele. Kabuto e Naruto lutar contra isso, com Naruto ter melhorado bastante, aparentemente para ganhar a mão superior sobre Kabuto. Como Guren tenta fugir com Yūkimaru, Kabuto então convoca Rinji com sua técnica alma morta para detê-la. Guren luta com ele, apenas para ser imobilizado por seus morcegos. Guren que fez sua promessa de proteger Yūkimaru ao custo de sua vida agarra Rinji por trás e sacrificar-se para matá-lo. Yūkimaru então grita em agonia no que parece ser a perda de Guren. O grito mais uma vez desperta poderes Yūkimaru e faz com que as caudas de três a sai do selo e ir em um rampage. Kabuto então sai de cena satisfeito com o que estava acontecendo. Arca da Perseguição de Itachi Após a derrota de Orochimaru nas mãos de Sasuke, Kabuto integraainda do corpo de Orochimaru em sua própria. Os restos de começar a tomar o controle de seu corpo, e Kabuto éuma luta constante para manter a sua propagação. Quando mais tarde ele enfrenta Naruto,Kabuto explica suas razões: ele sempre se definiu como subordinado de alguém, nunca viver para si mesmo. Ao tomar os restos de Orochimaruele pode se tornar forte o suficiente para que ele nunca precisa servir a ninguém, nunca mais. Sendo uma emulação de lutas de Naruto com o Monstro de Nove Caudas Fox, Kabuto lhe dáum livro contendo informações sobre Orochimaru na Akatsuki em agradecimento. Ele sai antes que ele pode ser apreendido, observando que ele um dia vai lutar Naruto depois que ele vinga matando Orochimaru Sasuke. Arca da História de Konoha Depois de Naruto Uzumaki dominar Sabiru, Kabuto, escondido emalgumas árvores, mata jogando um Senbon presumivelmenteenvenenado à volta do pescoço, assim não háinformações sobre quem ele trabalha seria vazado. Arca do Confinamento dos Jinchurikis Kabuto mata três Takigakure shinobi para testar seu controle sobre suapowers.Satisfied novo, ele vai para o cemitério Montanhas, deixando um rastro de corpos que a infiltração Anko-led eo PartidoReconnaissance utiliza segui-lo. Uma vez láele confronta Tobi, que está operando como "MadaraUchiha". Lembrando que Kabuto já foi espião da Akatsuki, Tobi tenta matá-lo por suas ações traiçoeiras. Kabuto responde usando a invocação: Impure Reencarnação Mundial de reviver cinco membros falecidos da Akatsuki, um incentivo para Tobi a aceitar sua ajuda para a aproximação Quarta Grande Guerra Shinobi. Em troca, Kabuto pede que lhe seja dado Sasuke para aprender a verdade sobre o ninjutsu. Tobi pergunta o que aconteceria se ele não aceitar, a que Kabuto responde por convocação de um caixão em sexto. Muito perturbado poro conteúdo do caixão, Tobi foi forçado a concordar, embora insiste nacondição de que ele não virar Sasuke atédepois da guerra. A cabeçadois fora de reformular os seus planos de guerra. No anime, como Tobiestava prestes a sair do cemitério Montanhas ', Kabuto ele pára e pergunta onde ele estava indo. Tobi responde que não era da sua preocupação, mas diz que ele estava indo para Amegakure, para que Kabuto dá um sorriso diabólico após a sua breve conversa. Quando Tobi recebe intel sobre a localização das Tails Oito e novecaudas, Kabuto se oferece para ir capturá-los. Kabuto explica que ele está interessado em estudar Yamato, o guardião da Nine-Tails '. SeTobi que ele prefere não ir, Kabuto diz que ele iria se contentar com a oportunidade de estudar Zetsu. Tobi responde que ele pode ter seupróprio Zetsu para estudar se ele consegue pegar os Nove-Caudas.Kabuto revive Deidara e juntos voar para a Ilha da Tartaruga em cima de um dos pássaros de argila de Deidara. À medida que se aproximar da ilha Deidara cria clones de barro de si mesmas, que os ataquesinterceptando Tsuchikage terceiros. O tempo que esta compra é de curta duração, como o Tsuchikage ele mesmo era um clone de rock, oTsuchikage e seus acompanhantes enfrentar o Kabuto real e Deidara. Enquanto Deidara e os insultos de câmbio Tsuchikage, Manda IIprocura e retarda o Turtle Island. Para mantê-lo de se mover, Kabutotem Deidara batê-lo com uma lula explosivo. Kabuto vai em terra, deixando distrair o Tsuchikage para Deidara. Kurotsuchi persegueKabuto e consegue pegá-lo. Yamato aparece então, criar uma rota paraAoba Yamashiro para chegar perto de Kabuto e ler sua mente. Antes deAoba écapaz de começar a fazê-lo, Kabuto lança seu corpo capturado e seqüestra Yamato. Ele foge para nariz Manda II e retornos para Tobi,Deidara de-convocação no processo. Quando as perguntas Tobi seu fracasso, Kabuto explica que o estudo Yamato lhe permitiráfazer o Zetsu Branco Exército mais forte. Tobi aceita esta explicação e dizKabuto para chegar ao trabalho. Arca da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja Com a proposta de manter o Yamato drogado vivo, então ele pode reforçar o Exército Branco Zetsu ainda mais, os estados Kabuto que a utilização do caminho humano não seria necessário para extrair informações, como uma combinação de seu soro da verdade e Sharingan Tobi seria suficiente. Com as suas forças acumuladas e modificações concluída, Kabuto mobiliza sua shinobi reviveu a batalha principal, com exceção daqueles que ele faz em um ataque surpresa e Pelotão de redirecionamento. Depois de instruir o último, Kabuto se afasta, capturando a Anko levantamento após uma breve batalha.Quando Tobi depois exige a sua morte, Kabuto se recusa, alegando que os vestígios de chakra de Orochimaru em seu poderia ajudar a melhorar o seu controle sobre o shinobi ressuscitado, que estava em seus melhores interesses Cumprindo com o pedido de Tobi para ganhar sua aprovação, Kabuto demonstra sua técnica usando Fu como um sacrifício para ressuscitar Torune, acompanhando-o com uma explicação passo-a-passo.Alegando que não tinha fraquezas, ele revela os poucos métodos capazes de deter a técnica, antes de deixar o Tobi aparentemente satisfeito. No entanto, Kabuto é despreocupado com suas admissões recentes, devido à posse de outra técnica ea possibilidade de logo aprender os segredos do Sábio de Seis Caminhos. Um Kabuto agora isolado, em seguida, começa a drenar chakra Anko, adquirindo um incrível aumento no poder, apenas como um número do shinobi reviveu encontrar a Terceira Divisão. Apagar sua consciência logo depois que eles fazem contato com a divisão, ele comanda o ataque começar. Depois de ver como manter suas emoções poderia causar a derrota do shinobi revivido, o Kabuto remotamente subjuga como muitos como ele pode, deixando apenas aqueles cujas individualidades podem apresentar uma vantagem intacta. Interferindo diretamente em caso de necessidade, mais tarde ele tem Gari e Pakura convocar a geração anterior do Swordsmen Ninja Sete of the Mist, para manter a superioridade da Akatsuki. No entanto, apesar de ter Haku intercepta Kakashi e muito a sua surpresa, Zabuza Momochi e sua técnica fundamental são derrotados. Em outros lugares com a descoberta de Mu na abordagem à Quarta Divisão, Kabuto tem lhe convocar o Kazekage Quarta, Mizukage e Raikage Segundo Terceiro, assim como mais de suas forças envolver a Primeira Divisão. Ele, então, deixa-os à própria sorte, acreditando que, tendo suas identidades poderia prejudicar suas capacidades de combate. Esta sai pela culatra no caso de Hanzo, que contradiz o controle Kabuto antes que ele possa intervir, entregando a vitória ao adversário Quinta Divisão. Quando Tobi sai da maneira de adquirir os Irmãos selados Ouro e Prata das Forças Aliadas, Kabuto deduz que Tobi quer que os Nine Tails de chakra dentro deles. No entanto, Kabuto instantaneamente percebe que Tobi tem apenas um dos rabos dos Oito Tails 'para que ele não conseguia entender o que Tobi estava planejando. Mais tarde, durante o segundo dia da guerra, ele reagiu em choque quando Naruto Uzumaki em seu modo de Chakra Nove-Caudas derrotado Toroi perto instantaneamente com um Rasengan. Satisfeito com a perspectiva de encontrar Naruto e Killer B antes de Tobi, ele pensou feliz de como ele seria capaz de manipular Tobi em troca para eles e desejou que ele pudesse ver a expressão em seu rosto, mas lamentou que sua máscara escondeu. Como tal, ele tem Itachi e Nagato, que até agora estava conversando com Naruto e B, atacá-los imediatamente, na esperança de virar a maré da batalha a seu favor. Quando Itachi tenta atacar Naruto com seu Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi o corvo havia implantado dentro de Naruto sai e deixa Itachi, que então começa a atacar Nagato e sua convocação, para grande surpresa de Kabuto. Quando Kabuto aprende o corvo teve olho Shisui, ele fica animado com a perspectiva de coletá-los, e remove a consciência de Nagato, completamente tomando o controle dele. Como os relógios Kabuto sobre ele decide matar o Jinchuriki temporariamente e armazenar as suas almas no Rei do Inferno e depois revivê-los mais tarde, apenas contanto que ele colocou as mãos sobre eles antes de Tobi fez. Mais tarde, ele se lembra que ele deve capturar Itachi que havia escapado de seu controle também. Depois Nagato está selado, uma Kabuto visivelmente irritado lamenta falta de Nagato de mobilidade devido às suas pernas feridas, e comenta que ele era incapaz de ver o último ataque devido ao Itachi cegar o gigante serpente-Atado Chameleon e Rei do Inferno com kunai. Ele, então, resigna-se a libertar o seu "bem mais valioso" e sorri ameaçadoramente, deixando sua língua serpentina ficar fora da moda Orochimaru verdade. Como parte da Quarta Divisão enfrenta o Raikage Terceiro, Kabuto revela que ele simplesmente usou para comprar tempo suficiente para realizar a chamar de "o cara", então antes de tomar a decisão de erradicar a personalidade do Raikage. Mais uma vez, ajustando suas vistas sobre a aquisição de Naruto, ele recorre a ativar "lança mais forte", o Raikage, depois de tentativas anteriores de incapacitando-o resultado em nada, mas falha, apesar de estar consciente do risco considerável de lesões que ela representa para o seu alvo. Em seguida, Kabuto é aliviada que "MU" foi selado antes que ele pudesse revelar o seu meio de fuga para Ōnoki. No entanto, devido à sua divisão, ele diz que vai demorar um pouco para convocar "que". Depois de algum tempo passou, MU utilizada a técnica de Invocação para obter cartão de Kabuto trunfo em jogo, que é mais tarde revelou ser Uchiha Madara, cujo nome Tobi tem vindo a utilizar como seu próprio. Depois de devastar os campos de batalha maravilhas, Kabuto no poder de alguém próximo que do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Quando Madara pergunta a ele mais uma vez o quanto ele sabia sobre ele, Kabuto diz que ele percebeu que Madara não morreu durante a batalha com Hashirama no Vale do Fim. Ele então diz que ele não sabia os detalhes de seu e planos de Tobi, mas de alguma forma ele duvidou de que Tobi agiria como o planejado. Ele então informa Madara que tentou convocar os Nove Caudas de que residiam dentro de um host. Visivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, Kabuto pensa que se ele pudesse efetivamente manipular Madara, ele poderia controlar o campo de batalha. Como Kabuto, ainda está no controle de MU tem a atacar o resto da Quarta Divisão ao lado de Madara, MU é fustigada por um de ataque.Como MU emerge dos escombros, para ver Madara envolver o Kage cinco anos, ele é perseguido por Dodai eo Hokage Pelotão da Guarda.Como Mei envolve o campo de batalha no MU névoa, posições Kabuto diretamente na frente de Madara. Pensando que se Ōnoki era, na verdade fazendo um isqueiro, em seguida, seus ataques não teriam qualquer peso por trás deles. Apesar desta teoria, MU é derrubado por uma distância muito a seu choque. Como a batalha entre o Kage e continue Madara, Kabuto, tendo MU fugir do Hokage Guarda Platoon e Dodai pensa a si mesmo que não houvesse no mundo shinobi tão poderoso como Hashirama, cujo poder foi uma vez pensado para ser um mero mito - apenas como o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos era. Mais tarde, ele reflete a si mesmo como rosto Hashirama é revelado para ser saliente do peito Madara agora exposto que a combinação de dois dos shinobi mais poderoso do mundo foi o seu trunfo. Com sua localização descoberto por Itachi, Kabuto elogia-lo para fazê-lo apesar da barreira que tinha erguido, antes de ser dito que a fonte de onde o seu chakra veio poderia ser vividamente sentida enquanto sob seu controle. Lembrando Itachi que ele não poderia ser morto se procurou parar a técnica, as quebras de Kabuto em gargalhadas maníacas após detectar Sasuke e declara que sua sorte finalmente mudou. Animado que sua recompensa por sua parte na guerra havia chegado a ele por opção, ele diz Itachi que ele adoraria explicar a Impure técnica Reencarnação Mundial no comprimento, mas que ele não achava que Sasuke iria ficar quieto por muito tempo. Ele, então, tenta usar o ódio de Sasuke para tentá-lo para assistir com a derrota de Itachi, porém, Sasuke vez escolhe a lado com o irmão. Com isso, Kabuto se prepara para a batalha afirmando que seria um evento interessante. Fechando o seu capô, ele afirma que ele era uma pessoa introvertida e, como tal, foi perturbado por tantas pessoas olhando para ele, antes de enviar suas cobras para Sasuke e Itachi. Embora os irmãos são capazes de afastar o ataque, Kabuto usa essa oportunidade para se esconder em uma de suas cobras, onde, em seguida, divulga as habilidades únicas que ele ganhou de seu experimention em Sasuke ex-companheiros de equipe: habilidades de Karin de cura, uma capacidade similar à capacidade de Suigetsu para transformar em água e capacidade Jugo de absorver energia natural. Depois de revelar que ele tinha encontrado e treinado tanto na caverna Ryūchi, ele por pouco escapa de ataque de Sasuke, afirmando que suas habilidades de percepção tinha sido muito maior também. Emergindo da boca da cobra, ele revela que ele tinha finalmente superado Orochimaru ao tornar-se um sábio e declara que ele já não era uma cobra imperfeita, mas em vez disso - um dragão. Atacar os irmãos usando a arte Sage: Técnica Raiva Branco, Kabuto reduz o brille de seus olhos e liquefaz suas entranhas, de modo a passar intacta apesar dos efeitos da técnica. Primeiro com a intenção de direcionar Itachi e reescrever a sua marca, ele muda de idéia no último minuto e abre a boca, aparentemente com a intenção de engolir todo Sasuke. Quando Itachi interfere, perguntas Kabuto se ele era capaz de senti-lo, mas Itachi nega isso, afirmando que ele era Nagato que tinha feito anteriormente. Kabuto então comenta sobre as habilidades de Itachi na compreensão e enganar os outros em uma aparente tentativa de lançar dúvida e desconfiança entre os irmãos, antes de esquivar um ataque de Sasuke - por se retirar para o teto da caverna - e declarando que tal uma dupla improvisada jamais poderia derrotar ele. Curiosamente observando os irmãos do teto da caverna como formular uma nova estratégia, Kabuto é logo cercada por assalto Itachi, permitindo Sasuke para fixar sua cobra de cauda para o rock.Aparentemente se mudar para usar a espada de Sasuke para cortar sua própria cauda, ele em vez intercepta e empala Itachi com a lâmina, assim como sua cauda liquefeito começa a escorregar livre. No entanto, quando de repente Itachi dispersa em um bando de corvos, chifre de Kabuto é cortada no contador que se seguiu após a espada Itachi Sasuke comanda, mas ele simplesmente observa que ele ainda tinha que se acostumar a posse de chifres. Divertindo-se que tais irmãos anteriormente hostis poderiam ser tão coordenada, discerne Kabuto de respostas de Sasuke que ele deve ter aprendido a verdade em torno Itachi após a morte deste último.Observando a contradição entre os irmãos tem como objetivo, ele novamente tenta seduzir Sasuke em Itachi trair dado os seus desejos mútuos para a destruição de Konoha. Quando Sasuke rejeita isso, Kabuto narra o seu passado como um espião e como ele foi descartado uma vez que ele começou a perder o controle de sua verdadeira identidade entre os fabricados, ganhando nada em troca, mas a vergonha ea desonra. Ele, então, razões que ninguém entendia Sasuke melhor do que ele e assim, eles devem ficar juntos como irmãos, mas Itachi alerta de habilidade Kabuto no engano. Declarar as razões da sua própria e invencibilidade sua técnica, o Kabuto ativa seu chakra bisturi e encargos em que os irmãos, antes de colidir com repelente e Itachi. Declarando que o casal foi severamente subestimando ele, Kabuto usa sua arte Sage: técnica Reencarnação Inorgânica para manipular as formações das cavernas vizinhas para atacá-los. Incapacitante Itachi - que em vez protegido Sasuke - Kabuto recupera um talismã de sua cobra, com a intenção de substituir mente Itachi. No entanto, antes que ele possa fazê-lo, ele é interrompido por Sasuke, que cria um anel de Amaterasu em torno de si e Itachi. Avaliando escolha Sasuke de defesa, Kabuto afirma que não havia nenhuma maneira que poderia derrotá-lo porque ele havia chegado mais próximo do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos do que qualquer pessoa no mundo. Como Itachi diz Kabuto que ele estava fadado ao fracasso, como fez no passado, porque ele não sabia quem ele realmente era, estados Kabuto que por toda sua vida ele tinha tentado encontrar seu verdadeiro eu, à sua maneira e que desde o início ele não tinha nada. Categoria:Konoha Categoria:Otokagure Categoria:Orochimaru Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Akatsuki Categoria:Personagens